Old Friend, New Love
by Lu-Chan the Neko Girl
Summary: When Shiki was 5, she met a boy, and they became best friends. But, five years later. Her life was shattered when she had to move away. Many years later, Shiki moves to Ikebukuro and rekindles a lost friendship with the people around her, but there's a surprise waiting for her when she gets there.
1. Chapter 1Back in Bukuro

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of this except my Oc's**_

_**A/N: Plz reveiw tell me how it was and remember this is my first fanfic ever!**_

**~Old Friend, New Love-Chapter 1: Back in Ikebukuro**

**~Shiki's Perspective**

My name is Shiki Nagia i live in Ikebukuro, i live in a large grayish-whitish building of pent houses.

I'm on my way back to my apartment from the store getting food for the house. When suddenly, foosh! A vending machine flew right past my face!

"Sorry bout that" a voice said behind me. Hands touched my shoulders, i flinched. "ah ha I scared ya?" he said again.

"IZAYA" a tall man in a bartenders outfit had the vending machine in his hands above his head. He has blonde hair and looks about 6 foot.

"Shizu-Chan, you wouldn't dare through that at me with Shi-Chan here would you?" Izaya chuckled making a smirk. Oh great i'm being used as a shield, But my one question was, How did he know my name?

"You damn Flea!" Shizuo growled, he turned around and walked away, leaving me with the boy behind me. When i turned around i saw a raven haired boy with a fur-trimmed coat, his hair color was black and his eyes were a reddish-brown, i knew the face from somewhere?

"So Shi-Chan do you want me to walk you home?" the man said. I just stood there staring at him, he smirked at me, "i bet you're wondering how i know you and why i know your name?!"

"Yes." i said staring at him as he smirked

"Don't you remember me Shi-Chan, we were best friends when we were 5." I looked at him for a few minutes trying to remember what he looked like. He then took out a picture of us from his wallet and showed me it, "See i told you."

I gasped! I haven't seen Izaya for 13 years, i moved away when i was 10. "I remember." I walked up to him and gave him a hug, he was about 4 inches taller than me. My face was in his chest, I can't believe my best friend was here. I was happy, way happier than when i got here.

**~Izaya's Perspective**

* * *

"Shiki I'll walk you home, Kay" I offered grabbing her and to bring her home.

"How do you know where i live?" She asked puzzled

"Your brother told me, I was told by him that you were moving here and i got so happy that i wanted to get all the info i could on you." I smirked, then said "i have your address, your phone number, your email…"

"Stalker much, how could you ask him to get my personal information!" She seemed mad but i did not care. i just wanted to spend time with the friend i have missed so much. She started to walk away from me so i just followed her to her house, the whole way there was silent we said nothing. i followed her up to the third floor of the building, the door read "3c" third floor apartment c.

"Can you please go away…...its my second day in Ikebukuro can't i have a little peace? please?"

She pleaded to me how she wanted at least another day to herself so she could unpack and get settled…..she won't shut up! She kept chattering for about 10 minutes then i decided that its time to shut her up myself ! So i leaned in and kissed her.

When i finally pulled away out of breath i said "That's what you get when you don't listen to me!" I

could feel a smirk popping onto my face. She was dead silent for about 2 minutes.

* * *

**Shi~Chans Perspective**

* * *

He just kissed me why did he just kiss me, was it to shut me up or was it out of love? So many questions ran through my mind! I could not think straight….

"What was that for!?" I yelled at him as i turned red.

He smiled and started to laugh "You liked that, you were blushing!" He laughed so hard he fell over hitting his head on the floor.

"I-I ummm…." Why was I stuttering?, my face got red! okay calm down shiki calm down. "Well i'm going to go get changed, you stay out here or else!" I made way up stairs and into my room to get into better clothing. When i went back downstairs he had dozed off on my couch,

I let him stay there and went to bed in my room.

The Next Day

* * *

I woke up to a half asleep Izaya shaking me to wake me up, I finally got sick and tired of the shaking and sat up, "What do you want?" I asked with a rude tone!

"Make me food" he said as his stomach made a loud noise, I got up and made us eggs and toast.

Finally back to his cheery mood he sat and ate the food I made.

"You got way better at cooking than 13 years ago." he said stating the obvious.

"Of course I did, i'm not 10 anymore!"

He smirked and stood up bring our plates to the sink, "I'll do the dishes because you made the food, okay?" I nodded back as i went up stairs to go wash up and get ready for the day. While in my room all of a sudden the door opened and Izaya poked his head in the crack of the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Can't you knock?!" I screamed hiding inside my closet.

"I wanted to know if I could take a shower? And it's not like your naked your wearing a tanktop." He came in and sat on my bed…..waiting for a response from me.

"Why can't you take one at your house!" I protested i did not want him in my house any longer, he could become all pervy at anytime.

"But that means I'll have to go all the way back to Shinjuku and i don't wanna walk in the rain."

"Fine but you will have to wait for me." i ran into the bathroom and locked the door so he wouldn't try anything weird. I was in there for about an hour and Izaya could not be anymore inpatient with me, i got so annoyed i almost made him walk home! But i finally left the bathroom, when i came out he yelled…"Took you long enough!"

When he was done, the rain had stopped and he was helping me unpack the rest of my things. We put away all my cloths and the rest of my dishes. He made my house all organized, it was kinda funny to see all my stuff in order. All my books were on their shelves and in order by name and book series. I also i had a shelf of pictures one of them were a picture of Izaya and I when we were in 6th grade. He wore a cute black jean jacket and a blue shirt, i was were a white sweater and a pink shirt with light blue jeans. I also had pictures of my Mom, Dad, and little brother.

My heart started to break, Izaya still does not know the reason I came back to Ikebukuro. And it's too painful to tell him, Cause then he will worry about me and….I started to cry, tears rolling down my face. Izaya walked over to me, he hugged me then asked "What wrong Shi-Chan?"

**-End**


	2. Chapter 2Why I'm Here

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but OC's Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**~Backstory**

It was about 2 months before i moved to Ikebukuro, the day my parents were murdered by my brother.

I was reading a book on the balcony of my apartment, it was almost midnight when i heard a scream come from down stairs, with that scream came a gunshot. I could here my dad yelling and some more shots from the gun. I called the police because I was too afraid to go down stairs. You could hear the loud sirens coming down the street. when the person who had the gun came in the room I was in, I noticed that it was my older brother. I froze in place i couldn't move, he pointed the gun at my head inching closer to me. when the policemen ran in the room, pointing their guns at my brother, he was threatening to kill me if they came closer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he said struggling to get out of an officer's grab. The gun fell on the floor. And they took him away.

I was given the money from my parents savings transferred to mine the next day, and I decided to move back to Ikebukuro. I had enough money to buy and pay for the rent of the house for about 6 months. but Why live in a big home When it's just me and kotiko. I let kotiko finish the middle school year and then moved to ikebukuro.

My brother has been in jail for 2 months and I hate him so much, I don't know why he wanted to kill me or why he killed the rest of the family. All we know is that he got drunk at a party that night.

**_-Backstory end_**

* * *

**~Izaya's perspective**

* * *

"I was told were you would be living and your phone number, cause your brother did not want you to be alone." I hugged her closer to me, should I have told her about that? She had stopped crying at that moment. "He said you would be living alone and wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"Why would he worry about me he almost killed me, and murdered my parents!" She yelled at me, I wanted her to be happy again. I picked her up and we went down stairs. She started to calm down.

"Do you wanna go out to eat?" She asked me I had to think about that for a few minutes, also to see if had any money on me.

"Umm, sure. Lets go to Russian Sushi, I want some fatty tuna!" We grabbed our things and went out across the city to go and eat. I forgot that she's never meet Simon and had to introduce her to him.

~Shiki's Perspective

"Welcome to Russian Sushi!" A tall black man said. "Hello Izaya, Would you like your usual?"

"Yes i would also like to get extra for my friend."

"Any friend of Izaya's is my friend too!" the man stated "Now , what's your name?"

"I'm Shiki" i said I did not know what to say, he kinda scared me….

We got our food and went to sit down at a table, I thought i was gonna have a perfectly normal day when a stop sign flew in between me and Izaya! He sat there calmly not minding that a bunch of glass was all over the table. It only looked like Izaya cared when the tall man came in. Izaya stood up and pulled out his flick blade, The man was Shizuo, the person who nearly killed me yesterday. Well Shizuo started yelling at Izaya ready to through the sign at him destroying more of the sushi shop. But When Shizuo did through it, Izaya dodged it and Simon caught it. Izaya took my wrist and we ran out of the shop down to an alley.

I was out of breath!

"Why did...He...attack...us?!" I said panting, trying to suck in some air.

"He wants to kill me," izaya said without even blinking. When I looked at him he was smirking. Why was his reaction so...different? He acted like it was nothing...I was shocked.

I hit the wall of a building to leaning on it, I could not stand any longer. Izaya Sat next to me in dead silence. We Sat for about 10 minutes. I then stood up motioning that I wanted to go home.

"About earlier, did you really speak to mano-kun or did u speak to kotiko? I asked thinking of which brother he talked to.

"I think it was kotiko, I'm not sure though? He sighed and walked ahead of me.

I could not stop thinking about shizuo and how he attacked us just 30 minutes ago 'why can't I get at least an hour to my self...I just want to eat food!' I yelled at my mind.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Izaya finally left my house after he brought me home. I was happy that he left. Cause I needed some peace and quiet. After a few hours I grabbed my light black jacket with dark brown fuzzys around the arms and hood. (It was the jacket izzy-chan gave her back in sixth grade) I grabbed my phone and left, I went back to Russian sushi to get food. But of course there is always someone you don't want to see, at the place you're going...in my case it was shizuo!

"Hey kid?!" He asked me striking fear into me, "why are you hanging around the flea?" I guess he did not like seeing people with izaya.

"Its none of your business, now get lost!" I yelled back not expecting what happened next. He came up to me and dragged me outside, taking me into an alley. "Whats your problem, my life is none of your business, it's mine and only mine!"

"I just want to know what you guys were doing, he doesn't act the way he acts around you to anyone." He stared at me and I took small steps backward to try and get away from him. Eventually I fell backwards and hit my head on the cement, a bottle broke and a shard cut my neck. The last thing I saw was Shizuo stood above me looking at me, asking if I was okay, then I was out.

**-End**

_**A/N: thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as possible, plz make sure to review and I'll try to get at least 2 chapters up a week, depending on my spare time. Most of th is was written on my phone while I was in class so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Monster and It's Prey

**_Chapter 3 : The Monster and Its Prey_**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own own anyone but my oc's, And screw the shiki that was originally in the story. xD Enjoy_**

* * *

**-Shizuo's POV**

* * *

'Did I scare her? Is that why she backed away from me? I could not find out the right reason why she would have fallen, she could have answered the question simply and i would have let her leave, But why was she so scared of me?' I felt her move around on my back. I looked back at her and lightly smiled. "Are you okay?" I asked careful not to scare her.

"umm...I don't know?" She answered quietly "I'm really sore, and my head hurts." She laid her head on my back, which shocked me that she did not seem afraid anymore. I heard a little yelp come from her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked sighing to make myself stay calm

"Th-Theres blood on your shirt" She stared at me and grabbed her neck putting her hand on her wound "Was that my blood….?" she asked trailing off. I shook my head as in saying yes. "Can you put me down please?" I let her climb off my back and help her stand up, when she fell into me.

She winced as some pain went up her spine, putting her in a small state of shock. "Did you hurt your ankle?" She nodded "Which one, was it?" She pointed to her left ankle, putting all her weight onto her right one.

"I'm gonna bring you to my friend, he's a doctor so he can fix your ankle, okay?!" She just nodded, I guess i did freak her out a bit. I picked her back up and headed towards Shinra's house.

* * *

_Time Skip-like 20 minutes_

* * *

I knocked hard on the door to get the fool to open the door but Celty came instead. 'Hey Shizuo , Why are you here?' She asked holding up her little device so i could see it.

"I came to see if shinra could help me, This girl got hurt while i was asking her something, she kinda freaked out, fell and got her neck cut by a glass bottle and i think her ankle is sprained." I said coming in to the house.

'Oh, I'll go get shinra so he can fix her up.' She ran into the next room to come out with shinra.

"How may I help you Shizuo? He looked at the girl on my back and said "Who did you hurt this time shizuo? You have to be more careful,"

"I did not hurt her, she freaked out fell, cut herself and maybe sprained her ankle!" I said shouting at him, the girl moved around on my back and woke up. "Are you feeling better?" Asking to make sure she was alright.

"umm….." Thats all i got out of her, guess she really was afraid of me.

* * *

**Shiki's POV**

* * *

"So whats your name?" the man with brown hair and glasses asked grabbing a first aid kit.

"I'm Shiki….Shiki Nagia." I said looking down, I wanted to get my neck wrapped and just go home. My jacket was on the arm of the couch and surprisingly did not have a speck of blood on it.

"Well Shiki.." He said after wrapping my neck "Your neck should not have any trace of that cut from when you got it, after it's done healing. And your ankle is just a little strained you will have to keep it wrapped and re-wrap it every day." He stood up and walked away

Why does everything have to go wrong? I just wanted some sushi, I went twice today and left without any! I'm so hungry and it's all shizuo's fault. I wanna call Izaya to come and get me but he's all the way in shinjuku. it would take forever to get home, and i did not want to go alone, but i don't want shizuo to come with me, I don't like shizuo what it he hurt me , he scares me at his massive height!

"Umm well ….I-I want to go home." I stood up Somewhat limping

"I'll bring you home its not safe alone here at night." He stood up and headed to the door.

"I'm fine, I don't need you to take me home." I said trying not to make the man angry.

'I'll take you home, only if you want me too?!' Celty showed me her PDA...I shook my head as a yes and went outside with her. Riding on the bike gave me motion sickness, which is also the reason why I never bothered getting my license. Once I got home I slumped onto my couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

I felt something warm next to me….What was it, I don't care though it made me feel safe and thats all that mattered. When i finally woke up completely I heard a familiar voice.

"How was your sleep ...Shi~Chan?" The voice was Izaya's, what was he doing at my house? I Stood up and walked to the stairs, I was too tired to deal with him right now. All he's done for me the past few days, ended up with me at a doctor's office. "Shi~Chan...How did you get a cut on your neck?" He asked me wrapping his arms around my shoulder, ripping off the wrapping around my neck.

"I-I...umm" I said trailing off. I don't know how to say it. But he is getting on my nerves should I just answer or ignore his question? I decided to tell the story on how I ran into shizuo and why I have a 'sprained' ankle. Izaya then kicked my bad ankle, and I fell to the floor. "What the hell was that for?" I shouted at him.

"I kicked you so I could see your reaction to my actions." He said with a smirk. " also to see how much pain it caused you. Just stay away from Shizuo he will just end up hurting you."

"Why would you hurt someone for your own enjoyment? And he did not really hurt me, I hurt myself, You hurt me more than he hurt me!" Sometimes on really hated him, but he's my best friend and at the moment my only friend in ikebukuro. Unless you count celty and shinra. He helped me off the ground and grabbed some gauze to wrap around my neck, and my ankle.

"Well i'm sorry then, I don't want to hurt you. You just bring it on your self that you end up getting hurt. And remember back in sixth grade you were called the 'cursed girl' for a reason." He said, I'm tired of him mocking me he could show some respect to me, what happened to him after i moved he used to be so nice now he's just Izaya, or was he still Izaya and just acted different around me? Then i remembered what shizuo said "He acts different around you then to anyone else!" That one sentance played over and over in my mind. Dose Izaya like me?

"Umm...Izaya I have a question….?" I said worried about the answer,

"Yes what is it?" He answered back

"Do...ummm...Do you like me?" I said that with all my effort, I could feel my face turn red!

"Depends what you mean when you say 'like'?" He asked back. What do I say? Oh god I knew that was a bad question to ask!

"By like, umm…" Speak shiki come on SPEAK! "As a friend or am I more than a friend to you?" Okay my dignity is gone I lost this fight, Why am I worrying So much anyway?

"Well thats up to you if you want to be more than friends. Cause I think we have been way more than friends for years!" I was shocked I did not know what to say to him. All I could do was sit there and stare at him.

* * *

**-End**

**A/N: Hey Guys Hoped you liked this chapter i personally like the next chapter better because it's a little more interesting than this one, Plz tell me if i need to work on anything and I will work on it. I'll add the next chapter in a few days or maybe even earlier.**


End file.
